


Hungry Eyes

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Dancing, DirtyDancing!Klaine, Gen, Klaine, Kurt Hummel Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reluctant Kurt goes to Dalton's Dream Resort with Finn, Puck, Santana and Rachel where he meets the resort's dance instructor, Blaine Anderson and begins to let himself have the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own glee.
> 
> I give you, DirtyDancing!Klaine. I wrote this for Kurt Hummel Big Bang on tumblr. My beta was everythingismydivision and the artist was animateglee. If you want to see the beautiful artwork (full version), it's on my Tumblr in my glee tags page. It's the only one that says DirtyDancing!Klaine.
> 
> It's a different twist from the movie, but definitely similar. Hope you like it :)

* * *

* * *

_Dalton's Dream Resort_

That was the sign Kurt saw when his stepbrother, Finn Hudson, turned the car down a gravel road. He let out a breath as he leaned his head back. He was sitting the back seat with his friends, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. In the front seat, Noah Puckerman was pointing out the different parts of the resort.

Crowds of people were going up and down different parts of the grassy hills. Men and women in uniforms were assisting with luggage. Finn pulled up in one of the parking lots and turned off the ignition. Some guy with a bullhorn was announcing first day activities to welcome the guests and begin the long week of vacation.

That's what this was supposed to be, a vacation. Kurt needed one, even though he won't openly admit it. Finn unbuckled his seat belt and turned to the backseat.

"We're here!" He said, excitedly. Santana rolled her eyes and pushed back her long, dark hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Get me out of this shit hole," Santana muttered, opening up the back door and getting out to stretch her legs. Rachel sighed and crawled out through the same door while Kurt went out the other door. Puck slammed the passenger's side door.

"This is awesome," Puck said. He was more or less looking at some of the women that had walked by. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned against the car. They greeted by of the guys that was wearing a uniform.

"Welcome to Dalton's Dream Resort. Do you have your room assignment?" He was a blonde boy and the name tag read Jeff. Kurt smiled politely at him while Finn dug through his pocket and handed Jeff the paper.

Finn had the trip planned for months. Kurt, Rachel and Santana lived in New York. Puck lived in Los Angeles and Finn was still in Lima, Ohio. He called them up and said, not asked, said that he was booking a vacation for them and it was going to be a full week. Rachel was excited about it, Santana was content, Puck was anxious and looking forward to it, Kurt wanted nothing to do with it.

Kurt didn't exactly have the best of years. School was tiring and he always felt a sense of dread every time he walked into the building he worked. Not only that, his last relationship had ended on not so good terms that Kurt hadn't even thought about another one. To the very day, Kurt hadn't told anybody about what happened in his relationship, and it was going to stay that way.

After much convincing, begging, and finally a firm tone from Finn, Kurt agreed to the trip. Santana was smiling at Jeff as he and Finn were talking about the room they were assigned to. Kurt, Finn and Puck had one room while the girls had the other. The rooms weren't cheap so each of them getting a room was out of the question.

Kurt demanded that he at least got one bed to himself, no negotiation. Puck didn't care and neither did Finn, so long as Kurt came and he could, for once, relax.

"Great! You got the view. Just check yourself in, and I'll help with the luggage," Jeff said in a chipper voice.

"Great! Puck, come with me!" Finn called. Puck was looking at the women walking around in shorts and tight shirts. "Puck!"

"What?"

"Come on!" Finn gestured. Puck ran along with Finn, leaving Finn and the girls with Jeff.

"There better be decent food here," Santana stated.

"We just had lunch an hour ago. How can you possibly be hungry now?" Rachel huffed. Jeff walked over to the trunk and started grabbing the luggage. Kurt walked around with him to help. Jeff grabbed two while Kurt grabbed two small ones, belonging to the girls. Jeff smiled as they pulled the bags out of the trunk.

"Thanks a lot. You wanna job here?" he joked. Kurt offered a small smile.

"I'm Kurt," he said.

"Jeff." Kurt refrained from giving a sarcastic remark about the fact that his nametag did say his name was Jeff.

"Lance Bass!" Santana called. Immediately, Jeff turned to Santana. Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana's usual rudeness. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"It's down that rock path just that way. They are serving snacks right now, as a sort of welcoming for the guests," Jeff replied, politely. Santana waved her hand.

"Whatever. Come on, Berry," Santana said, pulling on Rachel's arm and going through the grass and onto the path Jeff instructed and followed it.

"I would like to apologize in advance for her personality. She'll be like that the whole time here," Kurt said. Jeff just shrugged.

"Please. I've dealt with worse," Jeff said, getting the last of the luggage out of the car. Jeff closed the trunk.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, not really knowing why.

"Don't sweat it. The day always ends, that's what I look forward to the most," Jeff said with a grin. Kurt just offered a half smile and helped Jeff with the other luggage bags. When they turned around, Finn and Puck were just coming back to the car.

"I've got the keys. Let's put our stuff away so we can have fun now!" Kurt wished he could share his brother's enthusiasm.

* * *

Kurt hadn't danced since high school. Finn had pulled him, Santana and Rachel (Puck managed to escape somewhere) into an area where someone was giving dance lessons. It was step-by-step, side step side step, one two three four, and feet stepping on Kurt's trying to keep up. The blonde lady giving the lessons seemed to be really into the lesson – or she was a really good actress.

When she called out to find a partner, Santana quickly grabbed Kurt while the blonde stumbled right in front of Finn, cutting off Rachel.

"Why the fuck did we agree to this?" Santana asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I _didn't_ agree to this," Kurt muttered.

"You caved," Santana answered. Kurt sighed. He saw Finn dancing with the dance instructor, smiling as she was practically leading him in whatever dance they were doing. He tried not to laugh as he saw Rachel dancing with an older gentleman.

"There are mainly oldies here. Finn could at least find a place on an island," Santana whined.

"I'm going to kill Puckerman," Kurt said. Why should they be suffering while he was out and about doing god knows what?

* * *

The rooms were decent. The girls got a room to themselves just next door. There were two queen size beds, a desk with a nice sizable mirror, a large dresser and a closet with the doors as full-length mirrors. There was a bathroom at the end, which had a shower and a tub. Puck and Finn threw their suitcases on one bed while Kurt took the other.

"That was fun. Puck, you should have joined us," Finn said, plopping down on his bed. Kurt rolled his eyes. The dancing lessons were just about as fun as going to the dentist and having two teeth pulled and a root canal.

"I got distracted," Puck said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you did," Kurt said, bitterly. Puck ignored him.

Kurt looked out the window. The sun was setting. It would be dark soon and dinner was going to be served in some main dining hall. They about another hour or so before they had to get dressed and go. Kurt got off the bed and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go walk around. I'll unpack later," Kurt, announced.

"Don't be too long!" Finn called. Kurt waved his hand as a response. Kurt walked down the small stairway. Their rooms were in a separate building toward what looked like a wooded area. Dalton Resort was rather large. There were different buildings for different activities. He saw a few of the staff members taking down tents for the evening.

He walked through the grass and came to one of the many stone paths. He followed it to what looked like the main dining and entertainment hall. Kurt sighed as he walked up the building, just aimlessly wandering. The place was nice. He had to admit that at least. He walked up a random staircase and just walked through the dimly lit balcony. There was not another person in sight. He was about to just turn around and go somewhere else when he heard voices.

"You hear that guys?" a low voice asked. Kurt peaked around the open door frame. It was the dining hall. A small group of members in white and black uniforms were surrounding an older man in a suit. The one who spoke was dressed in a shirt and tight black jeans. He wore dark sunglasses and was carrying a jacket over his arm. The older guy seemed annoyed.

"Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff?" Kurt watched the guy stand right in front of the older man. Behind him, Kurt recognized Jeff and another guy with brunette hair.

"Good evening, Mr. Grimm. How are you on this fabulous night?" He asked in a condescending voice. Jeff rolled his eyes, as if this were something that happened all the time.

"Mr. Blaine Anderson," the older man started. "You listen to me you wise ass. Your only job is to dance with the daughters, including their mothers and grandmothers. You teach them whatever dance they pay for. That's it! That's where it ends! No funny business and no conversation and you keep your hands to yourself!"

The man named Blaine Anderson smirked at the old man.

"If I'm to keep my hands to myself, how the hell do I teach these people how to dance?" Jeff smacked Blaine on the shoulder while the other staff members chuckled. Even Kurt thought it was amusing.

"Keep it in your pants," the older man said.

"That's _never_ been a problem for me, you know that," Blaine said, pulling his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose to meet the man's eyes. Kurt backed away a bit from the door when the older man walked away from the group.

"Geez, it's the same with all these places. You can get some ass in the woods, but no conversation," an African American guy said with mock seriousness. Blaine laughed, as did the others.

"Watch it, Hughes," the older man said from the other side of the room. 'Hughes' gave Blaine a high five before disappearing with Jeff and the other guy. Kurt peaked around the door frame again. He could hear small conversations going between the wait staff about dancing and the food. Blaine, the hot guy in the tight black jeans, was about to call for someone when his attention went to the door.

Kurt stepped back quickly before Blaine could establish what he saw. He shrugged and went looking for Jeff.

* * *

The dining room area was beautifully lit. The tables were covered with white tablecloths. Wine glasses sat on all corners of the tables. Each place had different sets of silver ware and napkins neatly folded into perfect triangles. Kurt, Puck and Finn were dressed in three-piece suits while Rachel and Santana wore nice dresses. Santana's was dark pink while Rachel wore black.

"Good evening," the older man Blaine referred to as Mr. Grimm greeted.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Grimm," Finn greeted. Apparently, Finn knew this man.

"Likewise, Finn. My car runs like a dream. This man here," Mr. Grimm said, gesturing to everybody at the table, "is an artist." Kurt vaguely remembered Finn talking about fixing up some guy's old car. It took some time but he got the car going, without any help from the other mechanics, including Kurt's father. One of the servers had come by the table, holding some dark leather menus.

"I really appreciate you working out a deal for me. This is something we all could use," Finn said, gratefully.

"Anything. Craig? These are my special guests. Give them whatever they want," Mr. Grimm instructed. Craig the waiter nodded and handed a menu to everybody at the table. After a moment, Craig left to give them time to choose what they wanted.

"What are the chances I can have the room to myself tonight?" Puck asked.

"Slim to none," Finn answered.

"Oh, there's no slim. It's none," Kurt added, not looking up from his menu. Puck groaned.

"Come on, Puck. We aren't here for you to have one-night stands and use our room. This is a vacation," Finn said.

"I know, hence why I asked." Kurt chuckled.

"All right, what do they have to eat? They got lobster?" Santana asked.

"They have some vegan dishes on the next page," Rachel suggested.

"I hate vegetables."

Kurt kept silent, looking through the menu. None of the items had prices. His mind wasn't really on the food though.

* * *

After dinner, which was relatively nice and filling, all the guests retired to the dance hall. A live orchestra played the music on a large stage. Finn asked Rachel to dance with him while Santana dragged Kurt with her. Puck disappeared, again, so that left only Kurt as her dancing partner. She didn't mind it though.

"So, what's your verdict on this place?" Santana asked. Kurt had her hand in his and his free hand around her waist. He wasn't sure what dance they were doing, but she wasn't stepping on his foot, that was enough.

"It's not terrible. It could be worse," Kurt answered.

"Yeah, like how?"

"I don't know. Maybe he planned for us to go to some knock off Disney World Park and have us stand and take pictures with characters," Kurt said. Santana sighed.

"All right, all right. That's check and mate. It could be worse, I guess. This will give you a chance to loosen up," Santana remarked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I am loose," Kurt said.

"Yeah right. And when was the last time you got laid, or you laying somebody. I don't know if you prefer to be a top or a bottom. I used to room with you so I know you liked to top a lot," Santana rambled. The conversation almost got loud enough to where was getting some odd looks from other couples.

"Will you shut-up?" Kurt hissed.

"When have you known me to ever shut-up? Seriously? What's wrong with getting some while we are here?" The music came to a stop and everybody stopped dancing to applaud. Santana and Kurt did the same. The music started again. The dancing couples moved out from the center of the floor. He turned to see a man in a tuxedo and a blonde woman in a pink dress dancing.

It was the same woman from the afternoon who gave the dancing lessons. She was dancing with Blaine.

"Oh goody," Santana said, sarcastically.

"I guess they are here to entertain," Kurt said.

"Or show off. Isn't she the same girl who gave those stupid lessons from earlier? How come she didn't teach us that shit?" Kurt didn't answer her.

The Blaine Kurt saw at the dining hall earlier was different from the Blaine he was seeing now. He wasn't sure what dance they were doing, but he was mesmerized. He twirled the blonde and they danced in circles. Each step they took was with the beat of the orchestra. It was like they were in sync. The blonde followed Blaine's lead. She followed with him, spinning when he held up her hand, and doing a high kick over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine held onto the blonde's hand, looking at her for a moment before pushing her into a spin going across the room. She stopped and turned back to Blaine. She dashed, holding her dress and waving it till she jumped into Blaine's arms. He lifted her into the air and twirled her once before she landed in his arms. The crowd was pleased and applauded the dancers for their performance. Kurt didn't clap as Blaine released the blonde and they separated.

For a moment, Kurt could have sworn he saw Blaine look in his direction before turning to a girl and asking her to dance.

"The blonde was hot," Santana commented. "You digging the guy?"

Santana had no idea.

* * *

Kurt went back to the room with Finn, Rachel and Santana. Puck was still nowhere to be found. Kurt changed into some comfortable jeans and a shirt before leaving the room to go for a walk. It was late, but he just couldn't sleep right now. He was walking along a dirt path with lighted posts when he saw another building lighted and playing music loudly. He figured it was just another dance hall and paid no attention to it.

He let his mind wander, not realizing that he was about to bump into somebody going to the building. Kurt caught himself and apparently almost startled the person.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized.

"Kurt, right?" Kurt looked to see it was Jeff. He was dressed in a t-shirt and dark pants. He was carrying two plastic bags, possibly food.

"Yes. Hi, Jeff," Kurt greeted.

"Awe, you remember me," he said in a sweet, joking voice. Kurt just smiled.

"Are you going there?" Kurt asked, pointing to the building. Jeff was hesitant for a moment.

"Yeah. It's staff only. It's basically where we go for the night to...unwind so to speak," Jeff answered. Kurt nodded.

"I see."

"I saw you dancing with that girl you came here with. Girlfriend?" Jeff asked. Kurt immediately shook his head.

"No. Hell no. We're just friends. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm surprised you would ask that," Kurt said, honestly.

"Why?"

"Because the very first thing people think of when they first meet me is that I'm gay," Kurt answered. Jeff thought for a moment.

"Are you?" he asked, casually.

Kurt let out a breath. Growing up in Ohio, he sort of kept to himself. Now that he was older, it didn't really matter if anybody asked him; he wasn't going to deny anything about himself anymore.

"I am, yes." Jeff smiled warmly.

"I am too. My boyfriend works here with me. His name is Nick," Jeff said, happily. Kurt returned the smile. "I did get that vibe from you but the last thing anybody wants is to assume about them." Kurt smiled gratefully.

"That's sweet. I'll let you get going then," Kurt said, making his way around Jeff.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jeff called. Kurt stopped and turned back to face the blonde man. Jeff handed Kurt one of the bags, which he took without question. "Mr. Grimm would kill us if he knew about this. Can I trust you?"

Kurt nodded, following Jeff to the building. They came to a double door and with one swift move of his hip Jeff opened it. Kurt's eyes widened. The music blasted, nearly startling Kurt. His mouth opened as he saw every couple in the room dancing. They were grinding their hips together, grabbing each others asses, some men bending women into a back bend then bringing them back. Jeff turned to Kurt with an excited smile.

"Welcome to true paradise," Jeff joked.

"Wow," Kurt said, Jeff barely heard him but the look on his face was enough of a response.

"Mr. Grimm doesn't know anything about this. If he found out, he would fire all of us." Jeff put his hand on Kurt's back, pushing him into the room.

"I just walked into one of my all time favorite movies," Kurt muttered, but Jeff heard him and laughed. He led Kurt around the other dancers. Some of them bumped against him. He saw a few same sex couples dancing, almost as dirty as the heterosexual couples.

Kurt had gone to a few clubs in New York and saw people dance like that, but it was so different here. People at the clubs had ulterior motives. Here, it was to unwind and just...dance. Jeff pulled on Kurt's arm when he was getting too distracted. He took the bag and placed it on a nearby table.

"Should I be here?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to get anybody in trouble.

"Oh yeah. I'm putting my trust in you to keep this to yourself," Jeff answered. Kurt nodded.

"It won't come out of my mouth," Kurt promised.

"I know it won't," Jeff said with confidence. "This happens every night when the guests go back to their rooms. We shut down the dining hall, the dance hall, and any other activity and just come here. The building is far away from public access that nobody bothers to come by. At least, nobody has for a long while." Kurt offered a half smile.

Jeff saw his boyfriend, the same brunette Kurt saw in the dining hall earlier in the evening. He saw Jeff and an unfamiliar face and smiled. He walked over to Jeff and kissed Jeff, hard. Kurt smiled, adorable.

"Baby? Who's your new friend?" Jeff gasped.

"Oh! Nick. This is Kurt. He's...one of the guests here," Jeff said rather sheepishly. Nick's eyes widened.

"Oh...well..." Nick said, hesitantly. Kurt held up his hands.

"I swear I'm not here to cause trouble, I can leave," Kurt said. The music continued to play.

"Nicky, he's good. He's like one of the only normal guests here," Jeff said. Nick smiled and held his hand out to Kurt.

"I think I've seen you around. You were dancing with the one with the loud mouth," Nick said. Kurt laughed a little and took the offered hand.

"That's probably the nicest thing anybody has ever said about her," Kurt responded. Nick laughed.

"He's all right," Nick said to Jeff. The dancers suddenly cheered when another couple came into the room. Kurt saw that it was Blaine and the blonde girl.

"Hey! Blaine and Quinn finally made it!" Jeff pointed. Blaine and Quinn joined in on the dancing. Kurt watched the two. Quinn was still wearing the same pink dress from the dining hall.

"That's Blaine and Quinn. They are the lead dance teachers here," Jeff said to Kurt.

"They look great together," Kurt commented. Nick stood on the other side of Kurt.

"They're awesome. You would think they were a couple, wouldn't you?" Nick said. Kurt was about to ask, but Jeff answered.

"Blaine is totally gay. Not sure about Quinn, I think she has her eye on that one guy with the mohawk," Jeff said. Kurt felt somewhat relieved about Blaine, but the image of Noah didn't go away. Crap.

"Noah Puckerman," Kurt said right away.

"Yeah!" Jeff said with a smile. Kurt just smirked as the music stopped and everybody cheered. Another song roared, completely different beat from before. Blaine danced with Quinn for a moment before he started to move closer toward where Nick, Jeff and Kurt were standing. He danced along side one woman and another guy before he stood beside Jeff, eying Kurt.

"Jeff, what's up? Who's this?" Blaine asked. Kurt was glad the room wasn't too bright. His cheeks were burning. The man was gorgeous from far away, but up close and personal...

"This is Kurt, my new pal. He's staying in one of the cabins," Jeff said, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"A guest?" Blaine asked.

"Seriously, I can leave if it's going to cause..." Kurt started again. Blaine held out his hand.

"Don't leave, gorgeous. Stay. Relax. Enjoy," Blaine said with a wink before going back to Quinn. Nick smirked at the way Kurt was looking at Blaine.

"Jeff. Come dance with me," Nick said, taking a hold of Jeff's hand. He looked at Kurt, as if asking for approval. Kurt smiled and gestured for him to go ahead. He watched the two join in the crowd. Kurt debated on whether he should get going. He was sure Finn, Rachel and Santana were wondering where he was.

The music changed to a much slower tempo. Kurt didn't see any sight of Blaine. Jeff and Nick were dancing along each other, kissing. They were cute. Kurt was about to turn for the door when he bumped right into Blaine.

"Where you going?" he asked with a smirk. Kurt took a step back.

"I was...going to..." He had never been nervous to talk to a guy before. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Come dance with me," Blaine said, not even bothering to ask.

"I don't..." Kurt tried to refuse but Blaine gave him a light tug, bringing him to a more open spot on the dance floor. Blaine wasn't serious, was he? Kurt was just a little taller than Blaine, so he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Relax. Bend your knees a little," Blaine instructed. Kurt hesitated, but he put his arms around Blaine's neck and did as he was told. Blaine's hands grabbed onto Kurt's hips, pulling him right up against Blaine. Their legs intertwined with Blaine's right knee between Kurt's legs. Kurt's heart raced. He was practically about to dry hump Blaine's thigh.

"Now...just move along with me," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, causing slight chills up and down his spine. Kurt's hands felt moist from the perspiration around Blaine's neck. Normally, something like that would be disgusting, but Kurt couldn't quite pull away from it. His eyes wandered. Every couple was dancing the same way, even Nick and Jeff, who were practically devouring each others faces now.

Blaine was bent a bit lower than Kurt moving his body with the music, guiding Kurt to do the same. Afterwards, Kurt started to relax in Blaine's grasp. He could feel Blaine's breath along the side of his neck. His chin rested on his shoulder. For a brief moment, Kurt had almost forgotten that he had his brother and friends back at the room, waiting for him.

"Where you from?" Blaine asked, breaking the trance.

"That's original," Kurt stated. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hips.

"It's a valid question."

"Born in Ohio, but I moved to New York a few years ago," Kurt answered. Blaine's left hand let go of Kurt's waist, letting it hang by his side.

"I saw you dancing with your girlfriend," Blaine teased.

"And I saw you dancing with _yours_ ," Kurt teased back. Blaine chuckled, putting his arm back around Kurt. They were still dancing to the slow music, their hips moving at a slow pace against each other.

"Touché," Blaine whispered. Kurt just smiled. A moment later, Kurt's phone started buzzing obsessively.

"Either that's your phone or you're a very lonely person," Blaine said. Kurt groaned as he released Blaine to pick up his phone. Sure enough, there were messages popping up on his phone.

**Kurt? Where are you? - Finn**

**Finn is worried about you. Where did you go? - Rachel**

**You better be getting laid or something. Pictures. - Santana**

Kurt hoped they were giving this same attention to Puck. He sighed as he put away his phone. Blaine had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"Gotta check in with the parents?" Blaine joked. Kurt glared.

"I'm here with my step-brother and a couple of our friends," Kurt said, not that he really needed to explain anything to Blaine.

"Relax, gorgeous. Don't get so uptight," Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's waist. This time, Kurt pulled away.

"Nice dancing with you, Blaine." Kurt turned around and walked around the other dancing couples, making his way out of the building. The song ended with everybody applauding. Blaine rubbed his chin, watching the open doors. Kurt didn't come back.

* * *

"You seriously not going to tell me what you did last night?" Santana asked the next morning. Kurt had walked into the cabin, slightly irritated but refused to tell Finn, Santana, Rachel or even Puck about it. They had breakfast in the morning and Finn and Puck went off on their own. Rachel went over to a station where they were trying on different wigs. Santana and Kurt were walking aimlessly around.

Different booths and tents were at every part of the grounds. Kurt could see the tree area much clearer. There was a large lake like area where swimming lessons took place. Staff members ran around with different props, walking with guests, taking them towels, anything. Kurt sighed again. Santana was not one to let things go.

"No. I'm not. Quit asking me," Kurt nearly snapped. Santana rolled her eyes. She was used to Kurt's sporadic temper. She held up her hands in defeat.

"Fine. Be a sour puss. I'm gonna go see what Rachel is up to. Then going to get food," Santana walked away from Kurt, joining Rachel at the wig tables. Kurt pushed his hands into his pockets and just walked around until he came to a more secluded area. There was a large tree overlooking the whole lake. He sat against it, leaning his head back.

He hadn't seen Jeff, Nick or Blaine around, not that he was really caring that much. Maybe just a little. He hated it when people told him to loosen up or quit being uptight. That was one of the reasons he kept his personal life, like the ending of his last relationship, to himself. Why should he be open to the people who weren't willing to let him open at his own pace? He closed his eyes and just breathed.

"I thought I was the only one who sat here," a familiar voice said. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up. Blaine Anderson.

"You can be," Kurt said, preparing himself to get up.

"You're not going to run out on me again, are you? I missed you," Blaine said, taking a seat right beside Kurt. He was wearing a dark purple, buttoned shirt and dark pants. Damn the dancer for being so attractive. Kurt turned away. He had to remember that he wasn't too happy with Blaine. It was difficult though.

"I'm sure you did," Kurt said with a bite. Blaine smirked.

"You're sexy when you're snarky. Why'd you leave?" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"The last thing I want is to hang around someone who keeps telling me to not be uptight. I get that shit enough from my friends, I don't need it from a total stranger." Kurt turned away from Blaine, looking out at the lake. Blaine licked his lips and let out a breath.

"All right. My apologies," Blaine said, simply. "Will you come back tonight? It's nice having a more _suitable_ dancing partner." Kurt felt his cheeks burn. Just a simple my apologies wasn't enough, was it?

"I...don't know," Kurt said. Blaine scooted closer.

"I bet last night was the one and only time you've ever let yourself just let go," Blaine challenged. Kurt glared at Blaine, even if he was right.

"Isn't what you're doing against the rules?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"All I'm doing is talking with a guest, and inviting him to an after dark dance so I can wrap my arms around him again," Blaine whispered.

"And if I don't want to go?" Kurt said back. Blaine got up from the ground, looking down at Kurt.

"It's up to you in the end. I think you do want to go though. Or you can play charades in the dining hall tonight, choice is yours," Blaine said, winking at Kurt before he walked away. Kurt let out a groan and leaned his head back on the tree again.

* * *

"Where you going?" Santana asked with a smirk. Finn and Rachel had gone to the dining hall for the Charades game. Puck left, muttering about meeting a cute blonde. Kurt and Santana were the only ones in the room. Kurt had laced his boots and was heading out the door when Santana came barging into the room, complaining about being bored.

"Out," Kurt answered.

"And where is this out exactly?" Santana asked, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Out as in, not in this room," Kurt answered.

"You boning somebody?" Kurt glared at her. "Hey! No judgment. About damn time you got some ass, just curious. If you are, I want details and pictures." Kurt shook his head.

"Are you this annoying when you're with Puck?" Kurt asked.

"No. Just you. You're special," Santana teased.

"Goodnight, Santana," Kurt said, walking out of the room.

"I'll be waiting for details!"

* * *

Kurt came back to the same building with the loud music. He wasn't sure what made him go back, but he continued to the closed double doors. He was just a few feet away from them when they suddenly opened. He stopped midway. Quinn was walking out of the building, holding someone's hand, Noah Puckerman's hand. Kurt stepped aside and thought about getting out of sight, but Noah saw him.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked. She looked in the same direction Puck was looking. Right away, she recognized the man. "You Kurt?" she asked.

"I..." Kurt tried to respond but Puck did it for him.

"That's Kurt. What are you doing here?" he asked, suspiciously. Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"I could ask you the same thing," he challenged. Puck gave a half smirk.

"Blaine is waiting for you," Quinn interrupted, wanting to break up the meeting. Kurt cleared his throat; Puck knew exactly what that meant.

"Have the time of your life, Kurtie. I want details later," Puck said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Quinn yanked on his arm before Kurt could give a response. Kurt watched them walk away into the darkness. He sighed before turning back to the opened doors and continuing on his way.

The music was very mellow. Every couple had their arms around each other, their bodies pressed together, moving in slow circles. Kurt had to watch where he was going. The room was particularly crowded and nobody gave notice to anybody else, but each other. His eyes scanned the room. Everybody was paired off. He saw Nick and Jeff, groping each other. Jeff grabbed onto Nick's ass, prompting him to move closer.

"You came," a low whisper said into his ear. Kurt jumped a little but was calmed when a pair of arms circled around his waist from behind.

"I did," he answered. Blaine's arms were bare from his wrists to his elbows. His sleeves were rolled up, perspiration on his face when he leaned his head onto the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt shouldn't enjoy this as much as he was. Blaine's hands started to snake up and down Kurt's waist, pressing him against his body. Blaine grasped his hips and gently forced Kurt to turn and face him. Kurt didn't fight it. He came face to face with Blaine, messy curly hair, half buttoned shirt and tight dark jeans.

"I'm glad," Blaine said. Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Without realizing or guidance, Kurt started to move his body along Blaine's, their gazes locked. Kurt's fingers combed through Blaine's damp hair. He felt Blaine's hands start moving from his hips and cupping his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I am sorry if I offended you," Blaine said, leaning his face forward and resting his cheek against Kurt's.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said, his fingers still playing with Blaine's curls. "I stormed off like some drama queen. I shouldn't have done that." Blaine pulled him closer.

"You are a sexy bitch," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't help it; he buried his head against Blaine's shoulder and laughed. Blaine smiled at that. Their dancing came to a slight pause. Kurt couldn't remember when he laughed like that.

"This is so not...me," Kurt admitted.

"What is you then? Tell me about you," Blaine encouraged. Kurt tensed.

"Nothing but a long story," Kurt answered. Blaine didn't know what that meant, but he got the feeling Kurt wasn't willing to elaborate, at least not yet. He shrugged as he continued to move along with Kurt's body. His hands still rested on Kurt's ass, encouraging him to move with him. Kurt did, without question.

* * *

The next evening, Kurt couldn't get away from Finn and everybody else. Puck even got stuck with them. There was a night event of light dancing. Ballroom mainly. Kurt dressed as fine as he could. Black vest, blue-buttoned shirt with a matching tie and dark black jeans. Santana remarked that they looked like they were painted on him. When they got there, he saw Jeff dancing with Quinn. Nick was talking with another staff member, and Blaine was dancing with a female guest.

She was a brunette with a tight fitted black dress. He swore the top of it was not fit for her bust size, which looked like implants. Blaine was a dance teacher after all. Kurt saw Finn talking with Mr. Grimm. Nick saw Kurt and waved at him briefly, Kurt returned the gesture. Santana was approached by one of the staff members, offering his hand to dance. He was cute so Santana took his hand.

Rachel stayed mostly by Finn, talking with Mr. Grimm. The dancing was under a large pavilion. Kurt felt the cold even breeze brush against the back of his neck. He looked over at Blaine. He was wearing a white tuxedo coat, black pants and black bow tie. He had to admit, Blaine looked cute in a bow tie. Puck came up beside him and nudged him.

"So, what's your story?" Puck asked with a half smirk. Kurt glared at him.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Quinn mentioned you and Blaine dancing." Kurt groaned.

"I'm not talking to you about this. Besides, it's just dancing. Not like it'll move to anything else." Puck just shrugged.

"Whatever. That's just code for you have a boner for this guy, and by the way he keeps looking in your direction every few seconds, he has one for you too," Puck said in a low voice. Kurt's face burned. He hated Noah Puckerman right now.

"Noah..."

"Look, I won't say anything. Well, I may have said something to Santana," Puck said. Kurt's eyes widened. "She won't say anything to Rachel or Finn. Just saying, no judgment here if you find a little something here. Maybe it'll take your mind off what's his face, or erase him completely."

Kurt let out a sigh. Mentioning his ex in any form wasn't a conversation he wanted. He saw Blaine giving the woman a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Nick. Quinn walked over to Puck, looking to Kurt first.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said, politely.

"It is now," Puck said with a flirtatious smirk. Quinn had a sparkle in her eyes when she looked at Puck.

"What does a girl have to do to get you to dance with her?" Quinn asked, holding her arm out.

"Just be you," he said. Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the smile.

"Oh, Kurt. I have a message for you," Quinn said in a low voice. Mr. Grimm was still at the party so there was no telling what he can and cannot hear. Kurt straightened his posture.

"Okay."

"Someone is requesting your presence tonight, in the woods by the lake," Quinn answered. Kurt looked at her baffled.

"There's another lake?" Kurt asked.

"Just follow that same dirt path you walked when you found us all dancing. When it ends, you're getting close to it. Oh and, don't dress for it." That caught Puck's attention.

"Is there a skinny dipping party that I'm not aware of?" Puck asked. Kurt hadn't been skinny-dipping since his first year of college. Only Puck knew that story.

"We'll be there too. I hope you can make it, Kurt. Someone will be disappointed if you don't," Quinn said with a wink before walking with Puck to the middle of the dance floor. Kurt folded his arms across his chest. Santana was still dancing with the same staff member. Rachel and Finn were talking as they were swaying with each other. Blaine was talking with Mr. Grimm; it didn't look like a pleasant conversation.

A nice looking staff girl had come up to Kurt and asked if he would like to dance with her. He gave her a polite smile and accepted her offer. He was pretty sure the person he wanted to dance with, wasn't going to be up for ballroom dancing.

* * *

Kurt managed to sneak away while everybody was retiring for the evening. Finn and Rachel were taking a walk somewhere. Kurt changed out of his nice clothes and changed into a shirt and another pair of jeans. He had just walked out of the room when he bumped into Puck...and Santana.

"Oh, good. You're going," Santana said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm always up for some skinny dipping. I didn't think you were the type," Santana responded. Puck tried not to laugh. Santana had no idea.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. They could get into trouble if we get caught," Kurt said as they continued to walk to find the dirt path.

"Nobody is going to get caught, because none of us are snitches. This is just all for the fun of it. Let's get going, and be quiet."

There were still some guests walking about the grounds. They walked along the dirt path, the main grounds growing smaller. They did as Quinn instructed. Followed the dirt path through a bunch of trees. A few minutes later, the trail ended. Kurt could hear off into the distance people splashing water. It was very faint, but the closer they got, the louder the noise was.

Sure enough, there was another lake. Kurt didn't pay much attention when Puck and Santana stripped and got into the water. Jeff and Nick were there along with Quinn. Puck and Santana had joined them. So far, Kurt couldn't find...

"Waters fine, gorgeous." Kurt turned to see Blaine standing waist deep in the water. The only real light he was getting was from the moon but he could see bits of Blaine's chiseled chest. Not overly built or hairy. Kurt couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Don't make me stand out here all lonely," Blaine said in a mock pitiful voice. Kurt rolled his eyes as he began to undress. He felt his phone buzz a few times but decided to ignore it. Blaine pretended not to watch. Once Kurt stripped off his boxers, he stepped into the water, cold.

"Damn," he hissed.

"Just get in. Don't think about it. I'll keep you warm," Blaine said, holding out his hand.

"Get in the water willingly, Hummel. You don't want one of us to make you get in," Santana shouted. There were a few chuckles and Blaine just smiled. Kurt hated Santana sometimes. He sighed as he took Blaine's hand and stepped into the water, ignoring the cold rushing through his body. Blaine held onto his hand, guiding him into the water and pulling him a little close to him for warmth.

"Nice ass, Hummel. Have fun with that, Blaine!" Santana called. Nick and Jeff had gone off somewhere, but Kurt could see what they were doing in the far off distance. Santana, Puck and Quinn were doing the same. He felt Blaine guide him deeper in the water, nothing but the sound of the ripples of the water as they moved.

"She's not wrong," Blaine whispered to Kurt. Good thing it was too dark out to see the blush on Kurt's face. Blaine started slowly turning him and Kurt around in circles, almost like they were dancing again. This time, Blaine wasn't thrusting his hips against Kurt's or grabbing onto his waist to where his hands were almost to his ass.

"Maybe not," Kurt joked, letting Blaine dance with him in the water. There were a few moans in the background, neither one cared.

"You can tell a lot by the way someone dances," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to him, Kurt's cock and Blaine's meeting in the water.

"What can you tell about me?" Kurt challenged. Blaine gave a half smile.

"You're guarded, but I can feel you slowly breaking down and letting yourself go. As nervous as you are when I touch you, as soon as we start dancing, it's like you melt into my arms," Blaine said, his cheek up against Kurt's. His hot breath tickled Kurt's skin.

"You think that?" Kurt whispered.

"Am I wrong?" Blaine asked in return. He wasn't wrong, that was the bad thing.

"What about you?" Kurt asked again. Blaine continued to turn Kurt slowly into circles. His pace slowed down as their hips started to slowly grind against one another.

"You tell me," Blaine answered, almost skeptically. Kurt paused for a moment. He laced his fingers through Blaine's curls. How could someone he only met a couple of days ago have this effect on him?

"You're a mystery, but you are just as guarded. I think dancing for you is an escape and you like being able to bring someone into it with you, even if it isn't for very long," Kurt said. They had stopped moving in the water. Their hips pressed against each other, not moving. He felt Blaine tense.

"Everybody needs an escape. It must be nice..." Kurt admitted the last part.

"You can escape with me," Blaine whispered. His hands traveled up Kurt's back.

"Okay." Blaine leaned his head forward, meeting Kurt's lips halfway.

* * *

Kurt walked with Puck and Santana into the dining hall. Kurt was dressed in a white-buttoned shirt with a black vest and matching pants. Santana wore a dark red dress while Puck wore a buttoned beige shirt with dark washed jeans. To him, that was his version of formal dressing. They met Finn and Rachel at their assigned table. Finn was in a three-piece suit while Rachel wore a tight pink dress. For once, Kurt was excited to be in the dining hall, mainly because Blaine was going to be performing for the evening with Quinn.

The night before had been so different that when Kurt went back to the room, with Puck and Santana, he couldn't sleep the whole night and yet he was surprisingly awake the whole day. He didn't even mind playing a few rounds of golf with Finn.

The stage was lit and people were walking across it. Kurt took his seat while Puck and Santana took theirs. Finn and Rachel had already arrived at the table, smiling awkwardly at each other. He wasn't sure what happened between Finn and Rachel. Finn avoided all conversations that involved talking about Rachel. Kurt respected that. Finn respected Kurt for not wanting to talk about his ex-boyfriend.

Kurt didn't ask Puck and Santana what they did with Quinn in that lake, he preferred not to be scared with the mental images. Kissing Blaine had been unexpected, but definitely pleasant. He hadn't seen Blaine throughout the day. It was expected. Blaine was a dance instructor so he probably had to do a lot of classes and rehearsing for the performance.

"The facials here are pretty decent," Santana remarked, randomly. Rachel agreed.

"Tomorrow they are going to do my hair," Rachel added.

"Are they going to give you tips on clothing yourself too?" Santana asked. Rachel scoffed.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dress," Rachel argued.

"You dress like one of those dolls from the horror movies," Puck commented.

"Dude. Not cool," Finn defended. Kurt tried not to laugh. The lights dimmed and all conversations ceased. Two dark figures walked onto the middle of the stage. Blue lights shined behind them while they stood in the dark.

"Dalton Dream Resort proudly presents, Blaine Anderson and partner Quinn Fabray in Mambo Madness!"

Applause sounded when the spotlight shined on Blaine and Quinn. She was dressed in a dark peach dress. Her hair was twisted into a bun, little strands of hair hanging by her ears. Blaine wore tight black pants with a small tuxedo jacket. Kurt could see a black bow tie and his hair was curly. Blaine twirled Quinn and brought her back to him, side stepping along with her.

Kurt watched them dance. Well, he mainly watched Blaine dance. The skinny dipping party was definitely an experience Kurt would remember, and actually want to remember. They kissed, a lot.

Blaine's body had been pressed against Kurt's all night. His body was mildly toned. His chest wasn't too hairy, which Kurt preferred. He had just the right amount of hair to where he didn't look like Chewbacca. They had light conversations. Kurt had explained that he came with his stepbrother along with his other friends, just to get away.

Blaine had worked at the resort for a few years. He was a remarkable dancer and always received high compliments for his classes; they mainly came from women. Jeff and Nick did their own thing, as did Santana, Quinn and Puck. Kurt definitely didn't want to know what those three were doing in their own corner.

"So...did you get as much action as everybody else last night?" Puck whispered over to Kurt, knocking him out of his trance. Kurt was watching Blaine and Quinn dance the mambo on the stage. Quinn smiled brightly while her dress twirled around with her.

"None of your business," Kurt muttered. Santana had heard the question. Finn and Rachel were too engrossed in the performance.

"That's Hummel Code for nada. Seriously? We were in a lake, butt fucking naked and you didn't get any ass? Not even a hand job?" Santana asked in a low whisper. Kurt groaned. The audience clapped when Blaine lifted Quinn in the air and twirled her around in circles. Kurt clapped for a small second before the applause died down.

"Maybe we weren't looking for a hookup," Kurt snapped.

"Probably not, but why not? He's hot," Puck stated. Kurt looked at his friend.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Kurt asked, stupidly. Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Even after last night, I'm definitely sure," Puck said, slyly. Santana nodded in agreement. The music hit a crescendo as Blaine and Quinn did one final spin and ended the dance with their left legs back and bending into a lunge. Kurt clapped with everybody in the audience. Blaine and Quinn smiled and bowed.

For a moment, Blaine looked in Kurt's direction. He gave a small smile before bowing with Quinn to the other side of the stage. He and Quinn walked off the stage, leaving the spotlight empty. The clapping died down, that's when Finn and Rachel turned to face Santana, Puck and Kurt at the table.

"They are so great! I've had a few dance lessons with Blaine. He's so sweet and such a charmer," Rachel said, happily.

"I danced with Quinn," Finn added. "Not very well, but I did dance with her." Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn wasn't the best dancer, but he does try.

"Dancing is good. Really good," Kurt said with a smile. Finn returned the smile. Only Puck and Santana knew exactly what he was talking about.

Kurt walked outside to get out of the stuffy building when he saw Mr. Grimm and Blaine, arguing. Blaine was standing with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. The more Mr. Grimm talked, the more his scowl grew. Kurt wasn't usually one for prying or eavesdropping but he walked closer toward them, standing behind a tree to where he could just barely hear the conversation.

"I don't care how you do it, or how you go about it, do your fucking job," Mr. Grimm growled.

"That woman has constantly asked for private dance lessons from me and I do not give private lessons. You know that. In fact, that's your rule!" Blaine yelled.

"She is one of our highest patrons! Whatever she wants, she gets!" Mr. Grimm yelled.

"She will not get me! You can have Sebastian or any of your other dance teachers give her lessons!" Blaine yelled back. Kurt could see Blaine's fists are clenched. Any second it looked like Blaine might actually punch his own boss.

"You shouldn't have a problem considering your circumstances," Mr. Grimm commented. That just seemed to anger Blaine even more. Kurt didn't think about it, but he made his presence known as casually as he could.

"Good evening, Mr. Grimm," Kurt greeted. Blaine looked over at Kurt. His anger was slowly ceasing.

"Mr. Hummel. Good evening. Did you enjoy tonight's entertainment?" Mr. Grimm asked, his voice completely different from the one he was using with Blaine.

"I did, yes," Kurt answered as politely as he could. Mr. Grimm had a feeling he wasn't going to get to finish his conversation with Blaine.

"Well, I need to get back to the dining hall. Tell Mr. Hudson that I do plan on joining him for croquet tomorrow," Mr. Grimm said.

"Will do," Kurt answered. Mr. Grimm nodded, gave one more look at Blaine before leaving. Kurt stayed at a distance with Blaine. There were other people walking and Mr. Grimm was still outside.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, softly. Blaine looked at Kurt, unemotional. His fists unclenched.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Blaine mumbled before he walked away. He rubbed his chin as he walked away from Kurt. He wanted to call for Blaine. It wouldn't have done him any good though. Mr. Grimm was still outside but Blaine would have ignored him anyway.

* * *

Kurt didn't go back to the room with Finn, Rachel, Puck and Santana. Quinn busied herself with the other guests, so he couldn't talk to her. Blaine didn't go to the after dark dancing. Kurt was able to talk with Jeff and Nick, finding out where Blaine's room was. His room, or cabin, was out in the woods. He almost didn't find it because of the dark. Lights were still shining through the few windows. He walked up the small staircase. He knocked on the door, not realizing he was holding his breath.

The door opened to show Blaine standing in the doorway, shirtless and wearing only tight black jeans.

"Can...I come in?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, stepping away so Kurt could walk inside. Kurt walked through the doorway, taking in Blaine's room. There was one large bed in the middle, mostly sheets bunched together with a blanket hanging off the edge. There were two other doors, he assumed one of them was the closet and the other was the bathroom. Music was playing from small speakers on one side of Blaine's bed. Clothes were scattered on the floor. Kurt could hear insects from outside. There was a light rumble of thunder.

Blaine had closed the door behind Kurt, walking over to a nearby chair and picking up a few shirts.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting any company," Blaine said, gesturing to the chair.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No. Stay," Blaine gestured to the chair again. Kurt sat down. Blaine walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

"I...um, wanted to talk to you. I guess I'm sorry," Kurt started. Blaine stared at him, expression unchanged.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Blaine asked.

"Apparently I embarrassed you or something," Kurt said. He was never good at the whole apology bit. Blaine just shook his head.

"Look, I was pissed. Mr. Grimm is a greedy bastard and that's never going to change. I don't need you to feel sorry for me," Blaine said, irritably.

"I don't pity you, Blaine. I just wanted to help. I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries. It's not like you haven't done that to me since I arrived here," Kurt snapped. Blaine sighed. Thunder roared outside, rain began to fall.

"It's not like you haven't enjoyed it," Blaine said back. Kurt sighed in frustration and got up from the chair.

"Pardon me then," he said sarcastically, making his way to the door. Blaine stood up from the bed.

"It's storming out there," Blaine commented. Kurt glared at the dance instructor.

"No shit," Kurt snapped. Blaine ignored it. Kurt reached for the doorknob, but he couldn't find it in himself to turn it. Not because of the rain or the storm. Blaine took a few steps forward when Kurt didn't move.

"You know why I became a dance teacher?" Blaine asked, his voice soft and almost vulnerable. Kurt didn't turn around to face him. He shrugged his shoulders, but said nothing so Blaine continued.

"To me, it's one of the best ways to be connected to someone, intimately. You have to trust the person you're holding and they have to trust you in return. There are so many ways to dance and new ones are always invented. Whether it's classic or downright raunchy. You're still trusting yourself in that person's arms, and they are trusting you."

Kurt let out a breath and closed his eyes. It made sense. It shouldn't make sense, but it did. The rain fell harder and there was another rumble of thunder. Kurt wasn't going anywhere tonight, even if he did want to leave. He turned to Blaine who was standing not far away from him, his hand extended out to Kurt.

"I believe that," Kurt said in a low voice. Blaine's hand was still held out.

"Do you still want to leave?" Blaine asked, hopeful that just maybe Kurt wanted to stay.

"I don't pity you," Kurt said, instead. Blaine nodded. Kurt took Blaine's hand, letting himself be guided by Blaine.

"Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before," Blaine confessed. Blaine released Kurt's hand.

"Nobody has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm with you. I feel like if I do walk out of here, I'll never feel this way again," Kurt admitted. Blaine let out a breath, but said nothing.

The rain still fell. The thunder seemed to have faded, but the rain wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The music grew soft and slow. Kurt looked at Blaine and took a step toward him.

"Dance with me?" he requested. Blaine still said nothing and held out his arms. Kurt walked into them without hesitation, his hands grazing over Blaine's arms and onto his shoulders. He felt Blaine's hot breath against his neck as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. His hands pressed firmly against his back, rubbing it up and down at a gentle and slow pace.

Kurt's body completely surrendered to Blaine. He let himself go, knowing Blaine would still be holding him. Their bodies swayed together with the slow melody. Blaine had never danced this way with another man, but Kurt was willing to let Blaine lead him.

Kurt's hands coursed over Blaine's bare shoulders, sliding up and down Blaine's bare chest. He felt Blaine's hands travel down his back and grasp his waist. Blaine leaned forward, giving Kurt's upper body a gentle push. Kurt leaned his head all the way back as he arched is back. Just as he exposed his neck, he felt Blaine's soft lips graze over his Adam's apple.

Blaine brought Kurt back up against him, tightening his hold around him. Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine's curls, their hips moving steadily against each other. He leaned his head against Blaine's cheeks, giving his ear a light blow at the tip. A chilling sensation ran through Blaine's body, his hold around Kurt pulling him more against his body.

Kurt couldn't remember ever having this sort of intimate connection with anybody. Sex didn't count. He always thought that the sexiest thing in the world was the gentle touch of someone's hand. Blaine's touch was so gentle and soft. Kurt stood still, putting his hand flat over Blaine's stomach. He moved from Blaine's grip and did a complete circle around him, touching every part of Blaine's back. He brushed his lips over the back of his neck.

Blaine savored the soothing touches. The rain fell and there was a slight flash of lightening, but that didn't kill the moment. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, feeling his hands up and down Blaine's chest. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Kurt had very soft hands. The more Kurt touched him, the more Blaine's body responded.

He felt Kurt give one more kiss on the back of his neck before he was back in front of Blaine, his hand traveling down the small of his back and cupping Blaine's ass cheek gently. At that moment, Blaine started slowly unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Kurt pressed his body against Blaine again as Blaine found the last button. He pulled off the shirt, revealing a white tank top under shirt.

Blaine tossed the buttoned shirt on the floor, staring into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's eyes were dark and beautiful, a mesmerizing shade of blue with a hint of green around the pupils. Blaine brought Kurt's arms over his head and held them for a moment. Without breaking eye contact, Blaine's hand brushed down Kurt, grabbing onto the shirt and pulling it over his head.

Blaine had seen Kurt naked of course. The man was absolutely gorgeous and he had no idea. That made Kurt just as exquisite. Kurt rested his hands back onto Blaine's shoulders, feeling Blaine cup his ass before tossing the shirt onto the floor.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing his lips firmly against Blaine's. The kiss was passionate, completely intimate. Blaine groped his hands up Kurt's back, cupping his shoulders from behind. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, bending his head back again. Blaine brushed the tip of his nose against Kurt's neck before placing butterfly kisses at the nape.

Kurt let out a soft moan as Blaine placed a hot kiss on his lips, guiding him to the bed. Blaine gave Kurt another gentle push to the bed, laying him on his back. Kurt rested his head against the pillow as Blaine crawled over Kurt, resting his hips in between Kurt's legs. Blaine gazed down at Kurt. He stroked the side of Kurt's cheek. Kurt curled his legs around Blaine's, leaning up slowly to taste Blaine's lips.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, moving his hips slowly against Kurt's.

* * *

Kurt groaned in his sleep when he felt someone tugging at his shoulder. When that didn't wake him, he felt a pair of lips over his ear.

"Kurt? The sun is almost up. Do you want to get going?" Blaine whispered. That's right. Kurt came to Blaine's cabin. They talked, argued a little, and then did some dancing. He felt Blaine wrap his arm around Kurt's waist, his bare waist. Oh yeah, he was in Blaine's bed, naked. Kurt moaned tiredly.

"Too comfy," Kurt muttered. Blaine had his head against Kurt's. Kurt could feel Blaine smile against him.

"Me too. I would hate for your friends to send out a search party," Blaine said, not loosening his grip around Kurt.

Kurt groaned. Blaine had a point. He turned his head, his lips meeting Blaine's briefly before he wiggled out of the bed.

"I should get going," Kurt said, grabbing his pants and his shirts. Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's pillow and held it against his chest. Blaine was still sleepy. His eyelids closing and opening, watching Kurt get dressed. Once Kurt found his buttoned shirt, he put it on and stared down at Blaine. He knelt down onto the mattress, giving Blaine a light kiss.

"I'll see you later," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"You better," Blaine whispered back, stealing one more kiss.

* * *

Kurt walked as quietly as he could into his room, careful not to slam the door or wake Puck or Finn. Both men seemed to be completely out so Kurt sauntered over to his bed, got undressed quickly and crawled under the covers. His bed wasn't as warm as Blaine's, unfortunately.

He heard Finn make some noise and toss on his other side; Puck on the other hand, was smirking at Kurt when he turned over.

"Nice night I take it?" Puck asked in a low voice with a smug look. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Go back to sleep," Kurt hissed, he wished he didn't have to wake up to go back to his room.

"Just being proud that you are letting yourself go. Don't know what shit happened between you and that guy, but you know what? You're allowed to live your life how you want," Puck said. Kurt sighed.

"What if I did something horrible?" Kurt suddenly asked. Puck propped his head up with his hand, leaning on his elbow.

"We'd still be bros. It's not like I haven't done something horrible numerous times. It's how you deal with it that counts the most. I learned that from a lot of experience, Kurt." Kurt nodded as Puck lay back down on his pillow. Finn started to snore, again.

"When did you get so wise?" Kurt asked Puck.

"I have always been wise. Now shut-up and go back to sleep," Puck said, half joking as he closed his eyes. Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face as he rolled over on his side. He wasn't tired anymore though. Kurt lie in his bed, smile plastered across his face as the events of last night played in his head like his own private movie.

* * *

Not only did it rain last night, but also more rain came in the afternoon, prompting everybody to spend his or her time indoors. Kurt had only seen Blaine for a moment before breakfast. They didn't talk, but the look they gave each other was enough. He knew Blaine would be in his room right now. Kurt just had to find a way to get to him without third degree questions.

"Fucking rain! It's not thundering, we could go swimming," Santana complained. Kurt was sitting on his bed, playing Candy Crush on his phone, ignoring Santana like everybody else.

"We could play charades," Rachel offered. Finn seemed to be the only one interested.

"We could play the quiet game," Kurt mumbled. Puck liked that idea better. Kurt groaned as he exited out of Candy Crush and got up from the bed. He pulled his jacket over his arms and headed for the door.

"We could all play charades…Kurt where are you going?" Finn asked. Kurt sighed, he hadn't thought of a story yet.

"Candy Crush pissed me off, I need to walk," Kurt said, lamely. Before Finn or anybody could question, Puck spoke.

"Understandable. Just watch yourself, don't wanna ruin your shoes," he joked. Kurt looked at Puck briefly before he hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Since when…" Finn started.

"All right, fine, fuck! Let's play charades if it'll get you guys to shut-up," Puck said. Santana didn't argue, having a feeling she knew where Kurt was going. Finn and Rachel both yelped with excitement.

Kurt owed Puck and Santana, big time.

* * *

The rain continued to fall, but neither Kurt nor Blaine cared. They were snuggled against each other in Blaine's bed. Blaine lay over Kurt's chest while Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's messy curls, faint music played in the background. As soon as Kurt arrived, Blaine pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss and it just went from there.

Their clothes were sprawled out on different parts of the floor, soft moans coming from their throats, their bodies moving along together. Blaine took every opportunity to run his hands over Kurt's body. Kurt wasn't well toned, but to Blaine, he was the perfect size, and not just in muscles.

Blaine propped himself up with his elbow, staring down at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Can't I just admire you without needing anything?" Blaine teased. Kurt smirked.

"Of course, but you look like you're wanting to ask me something," Kurt answered.

"Last night…did you mean it?" Blaine asked. Kurt propped himself upward.

"Did I mean what?"

"Did you mean that you've never felt the way you do when you are with me?" Kurt blinked, putting himself in a sitting position. Blaine rolled off Kurt, sitting right beside him. The sheet barely covering their hips, but neither one cared. Kurt looked as if he was in a trance.

"Did that sound weird?" Kurt asked, instead of answering.

"No. I just wanted to know if you meant it. It's hard to explain, but I feel that way around you too," Blaine admitted. "I've been at this place for a long time. I love what I do, but not what I have to deal with. I always feel like I am trapped here. My life wasn't exactly a walk on the yellow brick road. I've done things, some fucked up things, but nobody has ever made me feel like you do."

Kurt bit on his bottom lip. So, Kurt wasn't the only one that felt that way. He felt Blaine start pressing soft kisses against his shoulder. Every kiss was sending a tingly sensation through Kurt's body, causing him to let out a light sigh. He turned toward Blaine, turning his body so that he was facing him.

"I did mean it, I still do," Kurt answered. "I have also done some fucked up things." Blaine said nothing, so Kurt went forward.

"My last relationship, I wasn't happy. The sad thing was that we lived together and, I didn't love him, I almost borderline hated him. My job was stressing me out, he started to nag that we didn't spend time together, I honestly started to not care anymore."

Blaine looked at Kurt, not a single ounce of judgment in his eyes. Kurt couldn't stop talking now.

"I came home one day from work, it had been a fairly decent day. I was about to just go take a bath or something when I heard a lot of noise coming from my bedroom. I walked in on my boyfriend and some guy in our bed, fucking."

Blaine noticed that Kurt sounded more irritated than angry. He adjusted his position but let Kurt continue.

"The sad thing was that…I felt nothing. I just stood there. My boyfriend got out of bed and was actually crying like some big baby, begging me to forgive him. The other guy did his little walk of shame and Terrance, who was my boyfriend, kept apologizing over and over and said he still loved me."

The memory played back to Kurt. Terrance had their bed sheet wrapped around his waist, and Kurt was standing in the doorway, eyes completely void of emotion. His body stood still, as if frozen in place. He didn't yell, he didn't run out or tell Terrance to leave.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked when Kurt went quiet.

"I told him I forgave him. I lied to him," Kurt answered. The rain still fell outside. Kurt readjusted himself, sitting more upright with the sheet still wrapped over his waist.

"A week later, Terrance went to work late and I had the night off. The next thing I know, I'm at a bar and the first guy that hit on me, I brought him home with me."

Kurt's voice grew soft. It was the first time he was telling someone this story and even though he had gone over the memory so many times, talking about it made him feel different, guilty even.

"You know you don't have to…" Blaine started, but Kurt shook his head. If he stopped now, he wasn't going to keep going. Blaine's hand found Kurt's, his fingers stroking over Kurt's knuckles lightly.

"I knew Terrance would be home soon. I wanted him to catch us. I wanted him to be as angry as I was. I don't know what came over me, doing something like that. I've never done that or felt the need to do it. When Terrance came home, we were on the couch. And he cried."

"Kurt…" Blaine said when Kurt stayed silent for a few moments. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I moved out. I broke a guy's heart, on purpose. I don't know what happened to the other guy, but I never heard from him again. I feel guilty about it," Kurt admitted, the more he talked the more felt like his chest felt lighter. Blaine stopped stroking Kurt's knuckles.

"You still do?" Blaine asked, gently. Kurt let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, sort of."

Blaine stared at Kurt. The man he barely knew was in his bed, completely nude and just told him something very vulnerable. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Kurt's lips. He lifted his hand from Kurt's and cupped his cheek. Kurt hadn't expected the kiss, but he wasn't going to reject it. He put his hand behind Blaine's head, gently pushing Blaine down onto his back. Kurt positioned himself over Blaine, giving him a few brush of kisses before pulling away.

"People do fucked up things, I think it counts more on how you handle it. Whether it's right in that moment or in the future. I don't think you are that person. God knows I've had my fair share of disappointing relationships, they don't define you." Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"You almost sound like a motivational speaker," Kurt joked. Blaine chuckled, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"That's Jeff's fault. Do you feel better?" Blaine asked. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's with a smirk.

"Almost," he whispered, claiming his lips again.

* * *

Kurt had trouble going to sleep that night, of course, it didn't help that Finn was snoring, Puck kept tossing and turning, and Rachel came into their room and shook him repeatedly.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you asleep?" Rachel whispered.

"If I said yes, would that make you go away?" Kurt mumbled against his pillow. Rachel huffed, and shook him again.

"This is important. Can we go outside?" Rachel asked. Kurt pushed himself upward. If it wasn't so dark Rachel would see the death glare he was giving her.

"You do realize it's the middle of the night and people actually sleep at this hour?" Kurt asked.

"Please?" Rachel pleaded. Kurt groaned as he stumbled out of bed and gestured toward their door. Rachel walked out first while Kurt, as quietly as he could, closed the door behind him.

"What is so important that you had to drag me out of bed?" Kurt groaned.

"I've decided that…I would go all the way with Finn tomorrow night," Rachel said with finality in her voice. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? How is that important?" Kurt asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because Finn will be my first, that's why. I know we don't really have the best of relationships, but Kurt, being here and spending time together, I know I want to do this," Rachel answered. A small gust of wind blew across her hair, causing a chill to course through her body. Kurt sighed.

"Do you love him?" Kurt asked, seriously.

"Of course I do," Rachel answered.

"I'm being serious. I may not have the best track record with relationships, but if you are determined that tomorrow night is the night with Finn, be sure it's real between you two. I think it's…really important," Kurt said in a soft voice. Rachel smiled a little.

"Thanks. Can I count on you and everybody to give us some privacy for a few hours?" Rachel asked, sheepishly. Kurt actually smiled.

"I won't be here, but you are going have to do some heavy convincing with Puck and Santana. You're on your own there, goodnight," Kurt said, going back into the room. Rachel huffed and went back to her room.

* * *

Kurt managed to sneak away during some activity that involved hopping up and down like a kangaroo – he didn't get it but he got away without anybody noticing, that was all that mattered. Quinn had come by and quickly put a note in his hand. It was from Blaine, asking him to meet him at his cabin. While making his way to the cabin, he mentally slapped himself for not exchanging numbers. His smile grew when he saw Blaine's cabin and Blaine standing beside it, wearing a dark leather jacket and dark washed jeans.

"There you are," Blaine called.

"We could have just exchanged numbers. One text message and I would have gotten here sooner," Kurt remarked. Blaine smirked and just shrugged.

"Less personal that way. Come on. My car is up over there," Blaine gestured, taking Kurt's hand and leading him up a hill. As they walked, he noticed they were walking along a different path, but heading to the same building where they met and danced. The weather was clear that day, no chance of another storm. When they reached a black car, Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Blaine smiled and gestured toward the back seat. Kurt saw a rolled up blanket and a bag of food.

"It's not fancy, but I do know somewhere away from here where we can just be alone," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled.

"You didn't have…" Blaine leaned in for a quick kiss and told him to get into the car before someone saw them. Kurt hurried into the front seat. Blaine closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, started the ignition and drove out of the resort.

* * *

It was about a thirty-minute drive and come to find Blaine was taking them down a gravel road into another part of a forest. There had been a few signs regarding a nature trail, so Blaine knew where he was going. Kurt was enjoying the mini conversations and the comfortable silences that followed behind. Blaine had reached over and took a hold of his hand, never letting it go during the whole drive. Blaine had never done this before and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

He had gone to this nature trail forest before, just to get away or work on a few moves that he wanted to try out in private. Sometimes he wanted to just keep driving and never look back. It felt almost like he had an invisible chain and if he did, it would tug at him and he would have no choice but to go back.

Blaine pulled into a good space to park and turned off the ignition. He grabbed the bag while Kurt grabbed the blanket. After a rainy day, the air felt fresh and trees looked greener. There were still some puddles, but for once, Kurt didn't care. Blaine led him up a hill and to a spot where there was a small stream flowing. Due to the rain, there was more water, making it louder.

"Right here," Blaine gestured. Kurt agreed and laid out the blanket. Both men sat on the blanket while Blaine went through the bag.

"I don't have a kitchen, obviously, so most of this was stolen from the resort's kitchen," Kurt chuckled a little.

"I won't tell if you won't," he said.

"I'll hold you to that," Blaine responded, pulling out a few containers and paper plates. One container had a few sandwiches, one was filled with some sort of potato salad, and of course, Blaine grabbed a whole bag of roles.

"It's the most important part of whole meal," Blaine said, seriously. Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

They ate in silence. Kurt took a bite of the salad before looking over at Blaine who had just eaten his third roll.

"Where did you learn to be a dancer?" Kurt asked. It had been a long time since Blaine had been asked that question.

"I took a lot of dancing courses after I graduated high school. I didn't formally graduate but there was this audition for dance instructors. They put you through a few tests, shows how well you can take in a move and how well you are at giving instructions. It just sort of went from there. I got a job here with a bunch of friends, and while it's not an ideal place, I love what I'm doing."

Kurt nodded.

"Have you ever thought about going somewhere else?" Kurt asked, remembering the few times he saw Mr. Grimm being verbal with Blaine.

"Plenty of times," Blaine answered, simply. "It's not a secret about my sexuality here, and of course I'm not the only one. Mr. Grimm only makes a real fuss about it whenever I refuse to give certain female guests private lessons. The first year I was here, I did some private lessons, and they all led to the same result. It wasn't dancing they wanted. After that, I refused any private lessons. Mr. Grimm absolutely hates that because there are some of his valued guests who are filthy rich that always demanded one from me."

Kurt groaned at the idea, but smirked a little.

"So is this considered _my_ private lesson?" Kurt tried to joke, hoping it would break the tension. Blaine smirked, leaning forward.

"No, just a date," Blaine responded. Kurt liked that answer as Blaine pressed a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone. Turning up the volume as high it could go, he pressed a song to play and propped it up against one of the containers. It was a slow melody, piano music. Kurt got up to his feet slowly and held out his hands to Blaine.

"Dance with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand, allowing him to pull him to his feet.

"You never have to ask, just so you know," Blaine whispered. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, feeling the weight of Kurt's arms around his neck and leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. They danced to the music. It wasn't very loud, but it didn't matter.

"Now, do I have to ask or convince you to stay with me tonight?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, giving it a light peck.

"No."

* * *

Apparently, everybody had a good night. Rachel was happily eating her late lunch, Finn was grinning like an idiot, Santana was silent but was calm and smiling, Puck just ate his breakfast, possibly replaying whatever event he had the night before in his head. Kurt, on the other hand, was still so tired but he was in his own world, and he couldn't be happier.

"Oh, did you guys hear?" Finn asked, suddenly.

"Hear what?" Rachel was the first to ask. Kurt ate his food, somewhat listening.

"Mr. Grimm said that there was some sort of theft from a couple of the guests, wallets or something. One of those really rich looking women says that she swore she saw one of the dance instructors do it," Finn answered. That caught Kurt's attention.

"Who does she say it was?" Kurt asked right away. Puck looked up from his plate. Santana looked over at Kurt then back to Finn.

"That one teacher, I think his name is Blaine. Yeah, his name was Blaine. Mr. Grimm said that some of the thefts took place last night and the night before. That really sucks," Finn stated.

"Dude, she just pointed a finger at a random person? That's a douche move," Puck said, knowing full well Kurt was with Blaine both nights, but trying to help as much as he could.

"Well, she said she saw it. There's not much that can be done when someone witnesses it," Finn responded.

"She's probably some hoe dressing all rich and snatches wallets and blames other people," Santana said with a sneer.

"Finn? Can you talk to Mr. Grimm? He would listen to you. Blaine wouldn't do that, there's gotta be some sort of mistake," Kurt added. Rachel was a little surprised at hearing this from Kurt, Finn looked at his brother oddly.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"I…I can't tell you why, but believe me, Finn, Blaine didn't do that. Let's go find Mr. Grimm and we can…" Kurt got up from the table. Finn got up with his brother.

"Kurt? Why is it so important to you?" Finn asked.

"I just can't tell you, but I know Blaine didn't do it. You know, if it was that woman Blaine danced with that second night we were here, she had wanted to get private lessons from Blaine and he refused. She probably pointed the finger at him…" Kurt started rambling.

"Kurt, you can't go around accusing innocent people!" Finn snapped.

"Are you kidding me? You're accusing an innocent person! I know Blaine didn't do it. I just know he didn't. Please, tell Mr. Grimm he didn't do it," Kurt lowered his voice and pleaded with Finn.

"I can't just say he didn't do it, he's gonna want to know why I think like that, Kurt. Were you with Blaine or something?" Finn asked. Kurt gulped but said nothing. Finn's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! You were with him?" Finn asked, incredulously. Rachel gasped while Santana and Puck got up from their chairs.

"Finn…" Kurt started, but his eyes darted to the man behind Finn.

Mr. Grimm.

* * *

Finn sat on his bed, just letting the silence fill the room. Rachel and Santana went for a walk with Puck and Kurt. Rachel asked a lot of questions but she made no judgments. Kurt finally went back to their room and sat on his bed, staring at Finn who refused to look at him.

"Finn?"

"Why would you do that? I expect that kind of shit from Puck and maybe Santana, but you…it's just not you." Finn definitely had that right.

"Look, I can't explain it, but you are right. It's not me, but it felt so great," Kurt responded. Finn turned to Kurt.

"So, what? You think you two will live happily ever after now?" Finn snapped. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Finn? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I will not apologize for what I did."

"This was supposed to be a vacation, so we can all spend time together, and I really wanted you to have the time of your life. I know you've had a crappy year and you still won't tell me about it…but…" Finn kept going on and on. Kurt got up from the bed.

"And what makes you think I didn't, Finn? Because I didn't follow you and Rachel off to every activity? Neither have Puck or Santana, I don't see you getting mad at them."

"I don't know what to say," Finn finally said. Kurt sighed. "I just…" Kurt said nothing as Finn trailed off. Kurt turned to the door and left without another word.

* * *

Kurt was standing at the lake. It was the same lake he, Puck and Santana went skinny dipping in. He sighed, debating on when he should head back when he heard footsteps coming his direction. He turned to see Blaine walking toward him. He didn't know what to expect. Blaine didn't look angry, just determined.

"I have been looking for you all over," Blaine called. "They talked to that woman and went through her room, they found a few wallets and a couple of purses. Come to find, she was wanted in a few other states and they made like a fortune for turning her in." Blaine was still amazed at that news, that part anyway.

"So, it's okay? Everything worked out?" Kurt asked, smiling at the sudden relief. Blaine didn't smile.

"I'm out," Blaine answered. The smile went away and Kurt's heart nearly dropped.

"He fired you anyway because of me," Kurt stated.

"But if I leave quietly, I'll get myself a bonus," Blaine said as if that was a perk. Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"So I did it for nothing! Finn is not talking to me and you still lose your fucking job! All for nothing!" Kurt bellowed.

"No, not for nothing! Kurt, nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. You have stood up for me more times than anybody ever has in my entire life. So, no it wasn't for nothing!"

"You still lost your job," Kurt pointed out to Blaine.

"If anything, I now have reason to leave, and not look back," Blaine added.

Kurt hung his head, not quite sure if believed that. Blaine walked up to him and took a hold of his hands. Eventually, Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"When do you have to leave?" Kurt asked.

"Within the hour. I have my stuff packed and in my car, I just need to take care of a few things," Blaine answered, softly. Kurt nodded.

"Is it okay to meet you by your car?" he asked. Blaine smiled and kissed on the cheek.

"Yes."

* * *

Blaine knew he was pressed for time and Kurt was waiting for him at his car. He took in a breath as he waltzed up to the closed door and knocked on it gently. He watched a rather tall man, possibly Kurt's stepbrother answer the door. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Finn?" he asked.

"You're Blaine," Finn answered. Blaine nodded.

"Look, I don't want there to be any rift between you and Kurt. Just…I know that I shouldn't be here because I am supposed to leave but I just don't want you to be mad at Kurt," Blaine said. Finn's eyes squinted.

"Dude, you don't know anything about me or Kurt," Finn stated.

"You're right about one thing, I don't know anything about you except from what Kurt tells me. I know a thing or more about Kurt. He's kind, sweet, very smart and I'm not going to lie, he's fucking gorgeous."

"That's my brother you're talking about!"

"I know. I probably made a mistake coming here, but I made no mistake with Kurt," Blaine stated.

Finn sighed and said nothing else. Blaine took the hint and turned to leave. He saw Rachel, Santana and Puck standing by. Rachel looked down at the ground and Santana offered a half smile. Finn stood watching Blaine walk away. Puck stopped Blaine briefly, holding out his hand. They shook before Blaine completely walked away.

"Finn…" Rachel started. Finn held up his hand and shook his head.

* * *

Blaine shut the trunk of his car after he double-checked to make sure he had everything. Kurt leaned against the driver's side door, staring down at the ground. Neither one had spoken since Blaine opened up the trunk. What was there to say? Ask for Blaine's number? When would he see Blaine again? Did Blaine even want to see Kurt again?

Kurt felt Blaine nudge him against his shoulder, leaning on the car beside him.

"Where will you go?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out I suppose," Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt hummed a response, looking back down at the ground.

"I am sorry…" Kurt started to say but was interrupted when Blaine tilted his chin up so Kurt was looking at him.

"Don't do that. That's not necessary. I'll never be sorry," Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's.

"Neither will I," Kurt whispered back, tilting his head to the side and pressing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine cupped the side of Kurt's face, savoring every last bit of the soft kiss before he pulled away.

"I'll see you around, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, leaning off the car so Blaine could get into the driver's seat. Blaine started up the engine, looked at Kurt one last time before driving off. Kurt watched as the car drove away until it was completely out of sight.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but the air was cooler and the sky was turning colors. Kurt walked slowly back to the cabin, not sure what he was feeling. He just knew that he felt somewhat empty. He walked into the room to see Santana and Rachel sitting on Finn's bed.

"Kurt," Rachel said getting off the bed. Kurt just nodded as he crawled onto his bed and lay down on his pillow.

"Where are Finn and Puck?" he asked.

"Finn went to make sure everything was set for when we leave tomorrow. Puck went with him," Rachel answered. Kurt just nodded, staring up at the ceiling. Rachel turned to Santana for some sort of guidance. She got up from the bed and lay down beside Kurt.

"You okay?" Santana asked, sincerely. All Kurt did was shake his head. Rachel lay down on the other side of Kurt. Both girls rested their heads on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt appreciated the gesture, he really did.

* * *

The final event dinner was a simple show on the stage; there was some singing and music played while couples danced. Kurt stayed at the table while Puck, Santana, Rachel and Finn danced with each other.

Kurt bumped into Jeff and Nick. His heart raced when they came up to him and just hugged him. Jeff told Kurt it wasn't his fault Blaine was let go. That was a relief at least. Kurt was lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized Finn had come back to the table and was sitting right next to him.

"Kurt?" he called. Kurt looked up at Finn, but said nothing. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"I acted like an ass to you. Blaine seemed like a nice guy, and I don't know how you're feeling, but you don't look happy. I guess this vacation was a stupid idea to begin with," Finn said. Kurt took in a breath.

"I wasn't exactly thrilled with it at first, but it wasn't a stupid idea. And it's okay you don't have to apologize. I sure won't," Kurt responded. Finn smiled a little.

"So…are you two going to keep in contact?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. He left and he has no reason to look back," Kurt answered. Finn frowned.

"That's harsh. Did he really say that about you?"

"No, not about me. Just in general. I'm not going to lie, I don't feel great right now, but that doesn't mean I didn't have a good time here. Even if I was with Blaine for most of it, I don't regret coming here," Kurt stated, honestly. Finn nodded.

"I'm glad. " Kurt smiled at his brother.

There was a sudden silence in the room. Jeff had walked onto the stage and turned off the music. He grabbed a microphone and called for everybody's attention. Mr. Grimm didn't look pleased.

"For the last dance of the evening, let's just dance," was all Jeff said before turning the music back onto a more upbeat tune. Kurt smiled as he watched the many employees start to dance, pulling in different guests. Other than a few people giving odd looks, everybody joined in.

Tables and chairs were moved out of the way to give more room. Kurt got up from his chair and helped moved it aside. Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder before he found Rachel and pulled her into his arms. Kurt smiled at the sight. Puck was dancing with Quinn and Kurt saw Santana and another blonde girl dancing.

Everybody was having the time of their lives. Kurt sighed as he made his way to the entrance door. As happy as he was for his friends, he didn't want to stand like a wallflower. The music echoed from the dining hall before Kurt closed the door behind him. It was muffled and he could hear a lot of people scream and laugh in joy.

Kurt stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds like a party in there," someone said, kicking Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Blaine, standing a few feet away from him, leather jacket and hands in his pocket, smiling at him. It took everything in Kurt to not run up to Blaine. There was always that chance he wasn't really standing in front of him, right?

"Everybody is dancing into the last night," Kurt responded. Blaine nodded, taking a few steps forward.

"What about you? Why aren't you dancing?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"Because I don't have a _suitable_ dance partner," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled, standing just a foot in front of Kurt.

"Yes, you do," he responded. Kurt couldn't take it; he threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Yes, I do," he responded before crashing his lips against Blaine's. Kurt finally pulled away, due to lack of oxygen, but kept his arms around Blaine's neck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you could leave and not look back," Kurt said. Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt's waist.

"I was wrong," was all Blaine said before leaning forward for another kiss. They held onto each other while the party continued without them, barely hearing the lyrics to the last song.

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be_


End file.
